An example of such a method is known from JP-200149150. JP-200149150 discloses a guidance system guiding a worker/visitor in a hospital wherein the user is guided to the destination by lighting the path of his travel. When the user is blind, the name and the course of a patient can be simultaneously outputted by a voice of a speaker. The known method is capable of identifying a user for which certain direction info is meant by displaying an alphabetic character.
It is a drawback of the known method that showing or reading out a person's name could raise privacy concerns while, on the other hand, a person might have difficulty remembering a number assigned to him.